This invention relates generally to a support having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a support that can be positioned in an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration.
Some conventional supports can be used as chairs to support a user. Such chairs are often transported and used in various outdoor settings. Difficulty exists in transporting a chair. For example, conventional chairs cannot be easily collapsed and transported due to the shape and weight of the chairs.
The need exists for a collapsible support that can be easily transported to various locations.
A support includes a frame and a tension member. The support can be positioned in a collapsed configuration and an expanded configuration. In one embodiment, the support can be used with a cover that can be positioned around a portion of the frame.
In one embodiment, the support includes a seat portion coupled to the frame. In the open or expanded configuration, a user can sit on the support and the frame is self-supporting.
When the frame is in its expanded configuration, the tension member is coupled to the frame to provide support for an arm of the user. When the frame is in its collapsed configuration, a cover can be placed over a portion of the frame or support. In this configuration, the tension member is not contained by and extends from the cover, thereby enabling a user to place the tension member over the user""s shoulder for transporting the support.